


Sleeping Devil

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: After popping some sleeping pills and drinking a beer. After Chloe has seen his face he has fallen into a deep sleep. Will our wicked little devil wake or keep on sleeping his immortal life away.





	1. Sleeping devil what about sleeping beauty?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a play on sleeping beauty.
> 
> And for the love of Lucifer's father don't do what he does in the tv show, comic's, or in fan fiction's either. You unlike him will die and not come back again and again.

Lucifer stood there staring at the shocked face of Chloe as he heard her keep repeating its all real. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what. He wanted to move towards her even as he felt his human form return. But he didn't want to scare her or have her start shooting him. "I never lied to you." He whispered softly before his wings came out and he flew out of the room and back to his loft. He didn't feel the tears that had started to fall the moment it hit him she could finally see his true face.

Chloe slowly sat down staring at nothing before she called dispatch and let them know what happened here. Though about Lucifer she didn't know what she would say or do about that.

Once back in his loft he finally noticed his tears and wiped them away. He called Linda then. "Please, I need to talk to you."

Linda sat near Mazi and blinked slightly hearing him say please. "What happened?"

"Pierce is dead. Cain is dead and I did it. Because of this, my true face came back and Chloe saw it. I think I broke her Linda I don't know what I am going to do now." He sniffed slightly.

Linda looked at the phone for a moment. "Sit and calm down I will be right over." She hung up and looked at Mazi. "Cains dead."

Mazi smiled softly. "Good, did Chloe do it?"

Linda shook her head. "No Lucifer did it. And because of that, he got his true face back."

Mazi tried to sit up then. "He's never harmed anyone before not even back in hell." She blinked a couple times. "That's not good."

Linda nodded her head slightly. "No it's not because of it Chloe has finally seen Lucifer's true face. And I guess he isn't taking it well at all."

Mazi looked at her. "Go if Decker shows up I will talk to her demon to human since she at least knows about Lucifer now."

Linda nodded her head. "I will be back as soon as I get him to stop freaking out."

Mazi mutely watched her as she gathered her things. "If he talks about asking me to go back to hell. Let him know my answer is no for right now."

Linda picked her cell phone up then and smiled at her. "I will. Get some rest okay." She left her office then and headed to her car as she drove towards Lux. It wasn't long until she was walking into Lucifer's loft. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer walked out of his bedroom in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was holding a beer. "I can't get that face she had when she saw my true face."

Linda walked over and helped him to sit down. "At least it wasn't the same one that I had right?" She said trying to sound hopeful for his sake.

"True!" Lucifer muttered softly. "I thought I broke you." He let out a half-hearted chuckle then.

Linda smiled softly. "What is the worse that could happen now that she knows?"

"She could go mad and end up in the mental ward of some hospital?" Lucifer said truthfully.

"Call that plan B for her. At least she isn't coming here to shoot you." She said truthfully.

"Yeah, she shoots me I go back to hell." He said simply. "I already died twice for her."

Linda nodded her head slightly. "You fought for her as well."

"And died for her. Yes, I got that already." He rolled his eyes slightly as he took a sip of his beer then. "At least I haven't gotten to the hard stuff yet.

"Just because your the level doesn't mean you can't say those three little words Lucifer. Everyone wants to hear it from a mother or father saying it to there kids. To couples saying it and meaning it to each other."

Lucifer sighed softly. "I love her. But I don't know if she loves me because she can. Or because she is blessed into being by my old man."

Linda nodded her head slightly. "I guess that would be hard to figure out unless you talk to her."

"She hates me now Linda. I know that deep down. Because everything I ever said to her now wasn't some crazy idea. Nope, I was talking the truth the whole fing time." He shook his head slightly. "I love that crazy and maddening woman. And I can't think of any others I want to try and spend now until the end up days with." Lucifer sighed softly. "Too bad, I don't have chocolate and lots of it and wine too." He put his beer bottle down and curled up on his couch.

"How many pills have you popped?" Linda asked with a shake of her head.

"Don't know." Lucifer closed his eyes then.

Linda got up and headed to his bathroom and checked his bedside table to find a half-empty bottle of sleeping pills. She shook her head slightly as she looked skywards. "If Chloe breaks his heart this is your fault you know god." She turned and walked back out to Lucifer and checked his pulse again. "At least you still have a pulse and its steady." She sighed softly before she walked towards the elevator to let Lucifer sleep while she decided what she was going to do.

Meanwhile, Chloe opened Linda's office and blinked when she found a badly beaten up Mazi on the couch. "Mazi are you okay?"

Mazi glanced up slightly. "Yeah, I heal quickly for a demon."

Chloe closed the door behind her and looked at Mazi. "You too then?"

"I'm a demon with no soul and he is the devil. You know gods fallen son until he meant you oh blessed one." She said sternly. "You're also the reason why I lost my friend in Lucifer."

"I thought the whole thing I dreamed up. And why are you calling me blessed I don't get it Mazi." Chloe said sternly.

Mazi sighed softly. "I will put this simple as I can. Lucifer's father had you blessed into being and put you in his path. And because of that when I wanted to return to hell he refused to take me back because of you." She said sternly. "You have him wrapped around your little finger before either one of you knew it." She said simply. "And you know what's so funny?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No what?"

"Lucifer loves you. He finally admitted to himself and you almost marry someone else. Knowing him whatever your reaction was when you saw his true face is killing him. Not knowing if you hate him and never want to see him again for whatever reason. Or did you never really cared about him in the first place Decker?"

Chloe sighed softly. "This whole thing is new to me." She shook her head slightly. "Where is Linda anyway?"

"Trying to calm Lucifer from his freak out shortly after you found out the truth. Knowing him he popped something and is drinking alcohol on top of it all." She shook her head slightly. "Sad but true."

Chloe sighed softly as she stood up and headed to the door. "Thanks." She said softly as she headed out of the office then.

Mazi shook her head slightly. "Children?" She sighed before she fixed her self on the couch a little better. "Sleep, tight sweet devilish king." She smirked softly over the whole thing.


	2. Beating up the devil.

Chloe showed up at the loft a couple of hours later and found Linda looking worried. "Is he still asleep?"

Linda jumped slightly as she turned and looked at her. "Yeah. I had the club's bouncer move him from the couch to his bed." She looked at her. "So you know now, I take it?"

Chloe nodded her headed her head slightly. "Yeah. I guess you found out before me?"

"Yeah though you are taking it way better then I did. I froze up and seemed as he put it at the time as he broke me with the truth." She smiled softly. "But for someone under the influence of a sleeping pill. He should at least move or twitch if someone is loud enough. I even tried screaming into his ear before you got here. And nothing no eye movement no noting its and I hate to say this. But its like he's under a spell that is keeping him asleep and waking up from it as well."

"That's silly even if he is the devil that can't happen?" Chloe said simply.

"Expect that is what happened here." Came a voice from behind them.

Chloe and Linda both jumped at the voice of the male. "Who are you?"

The male sighed softly as he walked towards them. They couldn't tell much about this Asian male standing before them. "My name is Michael Arch and yes I am one of Lucifer's big brother's." He said simply before he held out his hand to them. "It's nice to meet my brother's human friends and the blessing as well too."

"Blessing?" Chloe asked blinking slightly.

Linda looked at her. "Didn't Mazi or Lucifer tell you that Lucifer's father blessed you into being and placed you in his path?"

"Yeah, but I thought Mazi was joking when she said it." She said simply.

Michael sighed softly. "Sadly she wasn't." He walked towards Lucifer's bedroom as the girls follow. "He put himself under a magical sleep spell. It's not something we have ever done to our self's."

"So how do we wake him up?" Linda asked him.

"That all depends on the blessing." He said simply. "I will give you time to try before we will move him to somewhere else." He said simply before he turned and flew away.

Chloe glared at him before she sat down beside Lucifer's bed and touched his arm slightly. "Wake up?" She said simply. "You're going to make a lot of people upset if you don't wake up." Chloe looked annoyed when he didn't move at all.

Linda sighed softly. "Do you want me to leave so you can keep trying to wake him up?"

Chloe looked up as she slapped Lucifer across the face a couple times hard. "What haven't you tried to wake him up?"

"Sort of kissing him on the lips or molesting him while he sleeps. I have tried everything even telling him you were in just the other room about to jump." She shrugged her shoulders. "I had to try something."

Chloe sighed softly as she looked down at his sleeping face. "It's hard to believe that the Lucifer I know is really the devil himself."

Linda leaned against the door frame. "I thought like you did. He is putting on an act for everyone. But now that I know the truth. I find my self-listening to his story's of back home and finding my self-siding him on his issues with his father." She shook her head slightly. "But Lucifer was once and still is kind of the angel Samael. Just don't call him that name he hates it."

Chloe leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Samael your dad is running around naked." She mentally shook her head slightly. "That image is going to stick with me for some time."

Linda laughed softly. "True. Though if Lucifer never wakes up then Trixie can't see one of her favorite people in the world besides you and Dan."

Chloe laughed softly. "He really doesn't get children. He just freezes in place and just lets her hug him."

"Its been a very long time since he was around small children. And that was a sibling though." Linda said simply.

Chloe sat down beside Lucifer. "Did you try sticking his hand in water?"

"That just makes them pee not wake up?" Linda said simply. "But when he was on the couch I did splash him with hot and then cold water and as you can tell nothing happened."

Chloe leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Keep on sleeping and I will molest you in your sleep." She said simply.

Lucifer remained asleep as Michael returned with a blonde haired male that was short and slightly spiked and was wearing white robes.

Linda looked at Michael. "I thought we still had more time?"

Michael sighed softly. "I said you do. But my eldest brother doesn't." He pointed to the other angel with him. "Meet our eldest brother Gabriel Hand."

Chloe stayed beside Lucifer as she glared at them. "I will not let you take Lucifer away."

Gabriel stood there with his arms crossed his chest. "You refuse to do the one thing that will wake him up. So we are going to take him somewhere and you never have to see him again." He said moving towards his baby brother.

"That's not fair to her or him?" Linda said simply.

Chloe straddled Lucifer's body as she glared at them as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at them. "You should give up now before I shoot one if not both of you to put a smile on his face after he wakes up." She said sternly then.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Unlike my baby brother there if we are around you and you shoot us or anyone else shoots us we are fine." He said simply. "Now move aside blessing so we can move him."

"No!" Chloe said sternly. "He stays."

Michael sighed softly as he looked at his big brother and shook his head. He turned and looked back at Chloe. "If you really wish to wake him up. Then true loves kiss shall be the key to wake him. If you don't love him then he shall remain asleep."

Chloe faltered as she glared at them. "I knew before deep down I knew. But I'm not sure knowing the truth."

Gabriel shook his head slightly. "Really you mortal's." He said glaring at her. "Nothing changed from the man, or in this case devil. That you already knew about. To us and to our father he is still Samael the light bringer who fell from grace. To those who go to tell and to the demon's he is Lucifer the king of hell. He is the judge and jury of giving out the punishment to those who are sent to hell. But to you and his human friends, he is just Lucifer the man who thinks is a little nut speaking what you thought was a lie about his true life. But out of knowing the truth does that really change anything for your feelings towards our baby brother?"

Chloe sighed softly. "But why was I blessed into being and put in his path?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "No clue."

Gabriel sighed softly. "Father had you blessed into being in the hopes you would fall in love with him. And him in love with you. So you might help heal his deep pains. For being the baby boy of the family. He always held the deepest cuts to his heart until that day he cracked." He shook his head slightly. "Lucifer would go to war for you and he did earlier when he killed Cain for you."

Linda threw her two cents in. "That's who Pierce really was the son of Adam and Eve the first murder."

Chloe blinked slightly. "That explains a whole lot on that." She put her gun away and moved off of Lucifer. She bent down and whispered into his ear. "Time to wake up Lucifer before your molested in your sleep. Or your brothers decide to torture you in your sleep."

Michael and Gabriel both huffed and looked annoyed at that comment.

Linda quietly snickered softly.

Chloe bent her head and whispered softly against his lips. "I still love you Lucifer. No matter if your a man, angel, or the king of hell. I love you wholeheartedly." She brushed her lips softly against his for a moment before she laid a rather deep kiss on his lips.


	3. Your a perv.

Gabriel stood there with his hands in his pockets before he sighed. "Really do you have to kiss him that hard?"

Chloe pulled back holding her breath as she stared at Lucifer's face. "Lucifer?" She said softly as she looked at him.

Lucifer wrinkled his nose slightly before he muttered softly. "Why does my face hurt and my lips hurt too?" He asked as he opened his eyes and looked around at everyone staring at him. "What?"

Chloe hugged him tightly. "Welcome back sleeping beauty." She said with a smirk.

Lucifer looked at her annoyed. "I'm the devil, not a princess."

Linda snickered softly. "Some days."

Gabriel and Michael joined her in laughing at his baby brother.

Lucifer glared darkly at his eldest two brothers. "Why are you two still here shoo." He waved his hands at them. "And who's going to tell me why my face hurts at least?"

Linda smiled softly. "Sorry I slapped you hard trying to wake you up. I better go I will let Mazi know your back." She turned and headed towards the elevator.

Lucifer looked at her. "Let her know if she wants to return home I will take her back."

Linda nodded her head slightly. "I will tell her." She said before she left.

"Since your awake now and we don't have to carry you off like dead weight we shall leave?" Gabriel said simply to his baby brother. "Behave while your here Samael and no trying to take over the human's if you please." He said before he left out of the balcony.

Michael shook his head slightly. "He means well but you know how he is Lucifer." He turned and nodded his head towards Chloe. "Its a pleasure to know someone can handle our baby brother other than four of his brothers." He turned and followed after Gabriel out of the balcony.

Chloe looked down at him. "No more sleeping pills if you please."

"You can just kiss me awake or more." He winked at her. "Jokes aside are you okay knowing who I really am?"

"I think I'm getting there its just strange to find out the story's from the bibles are real." She said simply. "Though if you show Ella your true form you might shatter her."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Some are lies though. Others are very much real sadly." He took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. "I agree with that and Ella reminds me of my baby sister. And I wouldn't want to hurt either one of them."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Above all else no telling Trixie. I know she loves you a lot." She laughed softly.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Small little human is under my protection. And how did I end up being one of her favorite people in the first place?"

"You scared that bully for her didn't you?" Chloe said with a shake of her head.

"I just flashed my red eyes and evil smirk at her." He laid back down on his bed and pulled her down against him.

"So why did your brother's say it takes four of them to take you on and only one of me to do it?" She asked looking at him wondering.

"Unlike my brother's and sisters I am the most powerful. I did bring light to the humans and the planet Venus as well too. Though why people think men come from Mars and woman come from Venus never made sense to me since I am a man and brought Venus the morningstar to the human race." He said simply.

Chloe laughed softly as she leaned over and kissed the side of his lips. "I bruised your lips and kissed you to hard trying to wake you up." She said blushing.

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked grin. "I will pay you back for that one day." He looked out of the window. "Time for a rest." He said before he snapped his fingers and the lights went out as he held her to him as he closed his eyes.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked as she looked at his face in the dark.

"Go to sleep Chloe or I might misbehave." He said with a chuckle.

"You wouldn't dare!" She said sounding shocked.

Lucifer turned his head to look at her. "I dare I am wicked after all. Now go to sleep Chloe or face punishment." He said before he closed his eyes then letting himself drift off to sleep.

Chloe muttered softly as she closed her eyes then. "You're lucky I love you."

Lucifer muttered softly. "I love you too."

Chloe's eyes shot open then to stare at his sleeping face.

"This is your last warning go to sleep or I will have my way with you woman!" Lucifer said sternly.

"Pervert." She grumbled as she closed her eyes again.

Lucifer patted her on her behind.

Chloe's eyes opened again to glare at him. "No patting my ass Lucifer."

Lucifer cracked one hand open. "Or what?"

"I will shoot you." She said sternly.

"I will molest you if you don't go to sleep. Oh, wait you're not asleep yet." He rolled her over and under him before he kissed her deeply on her lips. His hand ran down across her breast as he kissed her. He let his thumb toy with her nipple for a bit before he pressed down on it with his thumb. He pulled back when he heard her let out a soft whimper. "More?"

Chloe blinked a few times as she looked up at him. "Go to sleep." She rolled over with a huff as she closed her eyes as she tried to get some sleep then.

Lucifer nuzzled up against her back as he pulled her flush against his front with one arm knowing she could feel every hard inch of him. "As you wish. Though when I do fuck you, Chloe, I will make you at least scream once. Pleasant dreams." He said with a rather cheeky grin as he closed his eyes and fell asleep then.

Chloe's eyes shot open as her face grew warm. "Oh." She muttered softly as she listened to his sleeping form behind her. She mentally strangled him as she closed her eyes as she tried to fall asleep then. "I'm in love with a pervert." She muttered softly as she fell asleep.

Lucifer smirked softly at that comment of hers.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes more to come my little darlings. *Pets Decker Star*


End file.
